


Of Lost Causes

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Dean has been keeping his feelings for Seamus to himself, so watching him flirt is painful.  Set in myWork In Progressuniverse, though it could work alone.  Takes place during the last part of HBP.





	Of Lost Causes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for ModestyRabnott

He was doing it again.  He was doing that brilliant thing with his tongue and Dean didn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes or punch a wall because Seamus was doing it for the benefit of Lavender Fucking Brown.

Or maybe he’d do what he always did—accept it for a lost cause and take advantage of the (probably) empty dorm for a nice, long wank, one where Seamus was licking his lips because he was trying draw _Dean’s_ eyes to his mouth.  One where Seamus was hoping that it would make Dean respond in kind, and possibly encouraging him to lean forward in an invitation.  Where Seamus would know full well that what he was doing was making it hard for Dean to remember to breathe.  Where neither of them would have a doubt as to how it would end up—with lips pressed together and hands roaming and tongues entwined and Dean groaning as Seamus pulled away, smugly certain that it had been just enough to leave Dean wanting more.

Dean grimaced as Lavender responded by straightening her spine, putting her tits out there for perusal, smiling invitingly.  _You don’t have to lay down the charm so thickly, Finnigan,_ Dean thought irritably.  _It’s wasted on her; she’s just looking to get a bit of her own back, isn’t she?  Easy fucking pickings._

Lavender leaned closer, her eyes drifting shut, and then Seamus smiled that familiar smug, lazy grin and Dean stood up abruptly, striding across the common room in a few long steps.  He accidentally slammed his shoulder into Harry on the way out the portrait hole, too sick to his stomach to even bother apologising.  Harry seemed oblivious, but Ginny smiled at him with concern in her eyes.

Punching the wall was looking like a really brilliant idea.  It had to hurt less than this, right?


End file.
